Dark Bonds
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Raven and Starfire find a way to bond together, one that Raven is finally comfortable with. (Yuri, Lemon)


Raven was sitting in her room, minding her own business and meditating, as usual. She was trying to concentrate on finding her center, and achieving the relaxation she so deeply enjoyed, but her focus was broken by a knock on her door, and a familiar bubbly voice.

"Raven! Oh Raven! Please let me do the hanging out with you!"

Raven groaned in annoyance. Why couldn't Starfire understand that she just wanted to be alone? She walked over to the door, opening it with her normal annoyed blank expression.  
>"No…"<p>

However, Starfire opened the door anyway and stepped inside. Raven was very enraged, and was about to cast a dark magic hand to grab her and quite literally throw her out, when Starfire gave her an aggressive hug.

"No please do not throw me out! I just want to do some of the hanging out! Please please oh so many of the pleases do not make me go away!"

Raven groaned and rolled her eyes, she didn't want to be so mean, after all, Starfire was her friend, and even though a good portion of her wanted to toss her out the door, there was some of her that resisted. Raven, after a short debate with herself, decided to let her stay, just for a little while.

"Fine… you may stay, bu-" Starfire cut Raven off with a joyful squeal and threw her hands in the air.

"WEEEEE! Yay oh friend Raven what shall we do together? We could paint the nails, or talk about clothes, or hug, or dance or-"

"None of that please… can we just… I dunno… listen to music?" Raven suggested quietly.

"Oh, ok then! What kind of the music do you have?" Starfire asked, sitting down on the floor.

Raven proceeded to find her radio, and pulled out a CD, putting it in and hitting play. After a short moment for the radio to read the music, it began to play a violent hard rock song that made Starfire's ears hurt slightly, but Raven just grinned and bobbed her head gently to the chords of the powerful electric guitar in the background.

Starfire picked up the disk case and looked at the cover, along with some rather disturbing cover imagery, there was a collection of letters that spelled the name of the artist who was singing.

"Raven… who is… Mary-lin Manson?" she asked, staring at the cover.

"It's pronounced Marilyn Manson and he's an awesome hard rock singer." She said, enjoying the sounds of music that came from the radio, ranging for fast and angry, to slow and sad, or hateful.

Starfire sat back down, and tried to enjoy the music. It was far more intense than anything she had ever heard before, but it did sound good to her in a way. There was a slow burning, weak fire inside of her, one that held all of her anger and rage in it. This music fed that flame, and slowly she allowed it to take hold, and let the anger and frustration that she hid deep down to seep to the surface.

Slowly but surely, she would bob her head, whisper along with the lyrics, and clench her fists just like Raven. It felt good, ohhh it felt so good. The anger and hatred she kept bottled up inside, what she saved for battle, to let it churn was incredible.

"Ohhh Raven… this sounds strange… but I like it…" she said, reaching out to take Raven's hand.

Raven was startled by this, but she took both of Starfire's hands in hers, and crawled up against her, feeling her heartbeat as the depressed and upset voice from her radio made the alien girl's depression and anger surface.

"I feel angry Raven… I feel the rageing…" Starfire whispered in her ear, and Raven nodded.

"It feels good to let yourself feel it doesn't it…?" Raven asked.

"It does, it feels so good…" the red haired girl growled.

"It makes you feel free isn't that right?" the demonspawn whispered, enjoying this new side of Starfire.

"Yes Raven… It makes me want to do things, the things that I was once afraid to do…" she responded, her eyes focusing on Raven's face.

"Like what Starfire?" she asked, a grin forming, the music pumping up the demon side of her.

"Like this…" the alien girl said, and violently kissed Raven on the lips, forcing her tongue down Raven's throat.

Raven was mildly startled by this advance, but with the music pumping in her chest, and the lust of her demon side growing, she let it happen, moving her tongue against Starfire's and wrestling with it, running her hands up and down her friend's body as she moaned and kissed deeper, slipping her fingers through that soft red hair, feeling down her flawless skin, and rubbing those bouncy breasts of hers.

Starfire was feeling much the same, she didn't know what was happening or what came over her, she didn't even know what she was doing really, all she knew was that they was preforming what she vaguely remembered humans called a "kiss", and that it felt absolutely incredible. Even better, Raven wasn't pushing her away, but kissing back with equal passion and need. The music had switched to something heavier and more intense, the rage in it was beating hard in her chest, and it was growing as a warm sticky liquid began to seep into Starfire's panties, and Raven's aswell.

They both pulled and gasped for breath, panting and staring into each other's eyes. Raven reached to turn off the radio, but her new partner's hand stopped her.

"Not yet Raven… first… I'm tingling all over, and I need relief… please give me it…" she begged, pulling her legs aside tearing off her panties and skirt, exposing the sopping wet folds of her pussy.

"As you wish…" she said, smiling and casting a spell, tentacles coming from her fingers, 2 small ones pulling apart her moist lips as the third much larger one slid deeply into her.

"Ahhhhnnnahhh yea!" Starfire moaned, letting her eyes flutter shut.

Raven moved the tentacle in and out of her watching her friend writhe and squirm as she was pleasured, the sound of Manson's dark voice spurring them on to do more things that they had once been afraid to try.

Raven whispered into her other hand, and a thicker tentacle came out of that one, prodding against Starfire's rear, and making her eyes shoot open.

"Ohhh… do you think that will fit inside of me?" she asked timidly, biting her lip.

"We'll see.." the demon girl said, pushing it inside with some effort.

"AHHNNAHHH THAT H-HURTS! YES!" Starfire screamed, loving the feeling and jutting her hips outward.

"Mmmmmm you like this huh?" Raven said with a smile, making the long black tendrils go faster.

"Yes… ohhh I like it so so much!" she moaned, panting with amazing pleasure as both her holes were pounded.

There was a pressure building inside of Starfire, it felt amazing, like the fire in her was collecting inside of her belly, begging to explode, and the music was getting louder and faster, building to a climax along with her.

"Ohhhh Raven I am going to… something is getting… B-BIG! AHHHHH!" she screamed and her holes clamped down around the tendrils, cumming hard with a high pitch scream.

Raven smiled and slowly pulled the tentacles out of her insides, grinning down at the red haired form of Starfire, giggling as her body shuddered she gasped for breath.

"Raven that was amazing… absolutely amazing…" she moaned, looking at Raven standing above her.

"I know it was, but now I need you to do the same to me, do you think you can do that?" the demonspawn said, a tone of desperation in her voice.

"I can…" she said, and pounced Raven to the ground.

By now the rockstar's voice had gone done to a deep lusty whisper, fitting the mood perfectly. Starfire slipped the purple-haired clothes off and stared at her pale naked skin, licking her lips with excitement. Her friend's body was beautiful and she wanted to eat it all up. She began to lick and suck on Raven's breasts, transitioning between the two as she rubbed her hand on the soaked form of her slit.

The shy gasps Raven was making, coupled with the beating of her heart and her warm soft skin was absolutely maddening Starfire, and she couldn't help but kiss her, pressing their teenage tits together as she rubbed the demonspawn harder, slipping her fingers in and pumping them in and out like a piston, enjoying the muffled sounds of excitement that came from Raven's throat, which her tongue now occupied.

Mmnnn… Mnnnph!" was all the sound Raven could make as her friend, who was now her lover, was pleasuring her, sucking her tits and rubbing her pussy, the chords of electric guitar and the pounding of drums rang in her ears, and her mind went to a state of its own kind of meditation.

Her eyes rolled back and her tongue weakly rubbed in Starfire's mouth as she took in all the sensations. The music beating in through her ears and out through her body as she felt orgasmic pleasure rise and fall in great waves, each one getting bigger and bigger, her lusty passion growing to a peak as Raven's body seized and convulsed, and then, her entire form tingled as she squirted all over Starfire's hand, which by now, had 3 fingers inside her.

Starfire heard the muffled sigh of relief from Raven's throat and separated from her, not but around 10 seconds later, the music ended, and the disk stopped playing.

Raven slowly raised to an upright sitting position. She was naked, and Starfire had no panties or skirt on. She smiled and looked at her, Starfire's passion and lust seemed to have ended with the music, and now she blushed deeply.

"I don't suppose we could do more of this hanging out again Raven…?" she asked, a hopeful look in her eye.

"We sure can… but go now, I need to rest…" the demon girl said, giving her friend the bottom part of her clothes and watching her put them on and walk to the door.

"Oh Starfire!" she said.

"Hm?" Starfire turned just in time to grab the CD that flew toward her head.

"Listen to this again, and tell me if you want more." Raven said with a rare smile.

Starfire grinned widely and nodded, walking out the door.


End file.
